Stars, Trees and Camping fun
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend Summer Vacation at Burt's Private Campsite now this story is going to be where Rachel is living in NY and she comes and visits Finn for Summer Vacation ok


Rachel and Finn were heading out to a campsite that Burt owned, so it was open to him and his parents only. Finn wanted to take her out for a week, as it was summer vacation. Rachel wanted to spend as much time with him before he had to leave to go back to work at the school for glee club. They were at Finn's house packing up their bags. This was going to be like old fashion camping trip no RV just a tent, fire and their love.

Rachel put the bags in the truck and they headed off. Finn got the key from Burt for the gate to the campsite. Once in the truck and on the road they both sang random songs on the radio. Rachel's favorite song Make you Feel my Love came on and she sang the song to Finn while he drove to the campground.

They arrived at the campsite Finn put the truck in park and told Finn to wait while he went to open the gate. Finn put the key in the machine and pressed the button the gate opened and he got back in the truck and drove though the gate pressing the button on the other side the gate closed and locked. They drove the way to the campsite once parked and all, it was beautiful there was a huge lake and a campsite for a fire and rocks and logs to sit on just like old times when Rachel was little and went camping with her dads it was great. They got all the bags out of the truck and Finn started to pitch the tent while Rachel went around the campsite finding sticks and logs for tonight's fire. They were going to roast marshmallows and hot dogs for dinner.

Finn got the tent pitched up and put both sleeping bags in there and Rachel gathered up enough sticks and stuff for the fire, so it was starting to get late and dark so Finn lit the fire pit and they both relaxed and sat next to the fire. Finn put his arm around her and said "I'm glad to be spending time with you here Rachel." "I am to this is very nice, how long has Burt owned this campsite?" "Oh he have had this campsite for a while now we came her every summer and spring it was great fun.

It was a warm summer night and Finn had an idea. "Hey Rachel want to for a swim?" Finn said with a wink. Rachel said "sure". Finn got up and started running for the lake stripping each item of clothing he was wearing. Rachel started to laugh and was like "Oh that kind of swimming." Rachel did the same and ran after Finn to the water. The water felt amazing it was like bath water to Finn and Rachel. Finn was in the water first splashing around and getting used to the temp while Rachel came over and ran her hands over his wet skin.

"This is nice" as she kissed his wet lips and ran a hand though his hair. "Yes it is I'm so glad this is a private campsite." Finn ran his hands up and down her chest under the water. Rachel moaned at the feel of his wet hands running up and down her chest it felt amazing, Rachel was getting turned on she hasn't played around before in a lake so she deiced to give it a try.

Rachel snaked her hand down Finn's bare legs and grabbed his dick in the water Finn was already hard from running his hand up and down her chest. Finn gasped out when he felt Rachel's hand wrap around his member. Finn growled into her ear as he nibbles on her earlobe. Finn said, "two can play at this game" as he snaked his hand down and stuck a finger inside her." Rachel moaned out his name as she picked up her speed on Finn and started kissing his shoulder blades. Finn moved his head into her crock of her neck and started sucking on her pulse point making her go over the edge.

Finn breathed in her ear "I'm not going to last babe keep at it." Finn kept his speed also with his fingers insetting another one and hitting her spot over and over. Finn moaned out her name as he came into her hand and Rachel came following second. Catching their breaths they both swam back to the shore and toweled off and it was a beautiful night still so they pulled their sleeping bags out of the tent and deiced to lay under the stars tonight.

Finn got out the hot dogs and they cooked them and nibbled on them while talking about random stuff. Rachel was telling him that she wished he didn't have to leave for Lima she was stuck in New York. "Yes love I know it will go fast don't worry I'll be in New York soon." "I know," said Rachel as she nibbled on her hot dog. After they munched on hot dogs Finn pulled out the marshmallows and gram crackers and heresy's and they made smores.

"Woo I'm stuffed said Rachel as she patted her tummy. Me to said Finn "hey I have an idea why don't I sing to you." "I would love that. Finn went into the tent and grabbed his guitar. Finn deiced to sing Everything I do for her. Rachel just sat back and listened to him sing she loved it when Finn sang to her it was amazing.

After the song it was now starting to get late and tomorrow they had to be up and early because they were going on a hike Finn had a walking trail that he took every morning when he stayed at the campsite.

So they headed into their sleeping bags and slept next to each other as close as they could get being in sleeping bags Rachel placed her sleeping bag next to Finn's and he was able to wrap his arm around her and they slept together in each other's arms.

The next morning Finn woke up Rachel and they had a small breakfast and started on their hike up on the trail. It was a long hike so Finn packed a lunch and water bottles. Rachel and Finn started the hike and it was great later on in the day it was getting close to lunchtime so they found a spot by a tree to rest and stop for lunch. Finn made PBJ and some fresh fruit. After lunch they continued their hike they were nearing the end at the end of the hike. The mountains it was very pretty Rachel pulled out her phone and took photos and her and Finn took one together it came out great.

It was stating to get late so they deiced to head back down to the campsite to go fishing the lake had fresh fish in it and Finn was going to try catching some so they could have fish for dinner. They arrived back at the campsite and Finn got his fishing gear out and they went on the dock and tried his best at catching some fish. He caught some his fishing tips from Burt paid off. So they cleaned off the fish and did all the other icky stuff and had it nice and cleaned and Finn fried up the fish in the pan and they had yummy fish dinner.

Well the week was going amazing on the other days they went horseback riding and Finn even teaches Rachel how to do arachty. It was nearing the end of their trip and coming down to the last night together. Rachel and Finn were cuddling up in the tent, Rachel had her head on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat while he was stroking his fingers though her long brown hair. Rachel sighed into his touch and said "Finn I wish this night never had to end." "Me to love but don't worry its only a couple of months and then we will be back together and we can come back here again." "I would like that."

Finn kissed the top of her head and he whispered into her ear "Lets make this night we will never forget let me take you away." Rachel just shook her head yes and she swore she heard Finn's heartbeat sped up at her answer. Finn gently let her get off of him and he removed his shirt and she did the same to her shirt. Finn started to run his fingers up and down her chest and running a thumb over each nipple making Rachel moan out his name in pleasure. "Finn stop being a tease." Finn laughed and laid her down on the pillow as he striped of his pants and boxers and did the same to her taking off her pants and undies.

Finn rummaged though his bag and pulled out the lube and a condom. Rachel shook her head no and said "I want to feel you inside me no condom." "Are you sure love?" "Yes I am." Finn did lube himself up though and he slowly started to enter Rachel's core. Rachel loved every inch filling her she was just moaning Finn's name as he put each inch in. Once fully inside her he sat there for a few seconds letting her adjust and feeling him inside. Rachel could feel his dick pulsing around her walls she loved every moment of it. Finn asked, "are you ready love." "Yes I am take me away."

Finn just growled and started up his rhythm going back and forth in and out. Rachel loved every second of it Finn breathed in Rachel's ear "I'm about to." "Let it out love I can take it." With that said Finn let himself go inside of her and Rachel moaned out feeling his escapee inside her she came shortly after that.

Catching their breaths as Finn pulled out of her he rolled over on his back and Rachel laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat and kissed his peck right on his heart. Finn smiled and kissed her.

After a few minutes they deiced to go clean off in the lake and after toweling off it was late so they deiced to hit the hay as they had to be up early to head back to Finn's house to return the key and Rachel would be heading back New York.

A few months later Rachel wasn't feeling right and later she found out she was pregnant this was going to be news for Finn when he came to New York to visit. Finn was coming tonight and she was going to drop the bomb on Finn about her news.

Rachel was sitting on the couch in the living room the doorbell rang it was Finn. She opened the door and he gave her a huge hug and kiss. "I've missed you so much love." "I missed you to love how was nanations." "Long but it was great and we won I'm so glad to be home." After Finn was unpacked and they had dinner they were both resting in bed together. Rachel said it was no or never. "Finn I have some news." "Finn looked at her with a scared look on his face. "What is it love?" "When you were at nanations I wasn't feeling good for a couple of days and well she took a deep breath I found out I'm pregnant.

Finn's breath hitched and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious love." Yes we are going to be a family. Finn was so excited he kissed and hugged her.

A few more months go by and its time. Rachel and Finn rush to the hospital and hours later Rachel gives birth to a beautiful baby boy named Hal John Hudson.

The end


End file.
